


Roommates Rock

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: Tropes [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, M/M, Roommates, Smut, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Dean thinks he doesn't want a roommate until Cas shows up.





	Roommates Rock

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Destiel Trope Collection

Ever since Dean’s roommate, Benny, had taken off for parts unknown, he’d had his dorm room to himself. It was great, and when he got the notice that he was getting a new roommate, he’d been bummed.

That was until he got a look at this new roommate. The guy was drop-dead gorgeous. He had messy dark hair, a body that looked like what Dean fantasized about when he was in the shower, and eyes to die for. When the guy held out his hand and growled, “I’m Cas Novak” Dean just about creamed his jeans.

Cas was an odd person, Dean soon discovered. He was obsessively neat, which was just about the exact opposite of Dean, he spent all his time studying and he was too damn quiet. Dean had to start using headphones to listen to his classic rock and that didn’t sit well with him at all.

But Dean could forgive it all when Cas walked in to their room with just a towel wrapped around him after he showered. Cas had hip bones that looked like you could cut yourself on them. They made Dean’s mouth water everytime he saw them.

Cas had just walked in from the shower and Dean stared at his body and licked his lips. He realized suddenly that Cas was watching him. Cas had a look on his face somewhere between amused and aroused.

“Dean, you’re staring.”

Dean licked his lips again. “Yeah, well, you like it. I can tell. Otherwise, why would you walk in like that? I put on boxers when I get out of the shower… but you? You walk around here just begging me to stare.”

“You think so?” Cas’ eyes flashed. “So, what are you going to do about it? Just stare or…”

Dean took a deep breath. He kind of couldn’t believe that Cas was coming on to him. Or was he kidding? Or worse yet, trying to get Dean into trouble? 

Cas walked over to where Dean was laying on his bed. He looked down at Dean and just let the towel fall to the floor. Dean’s eyes wandered down to Cas’ dick, which was really big. Really big.

“Damn, Cas, you’re packing… I had no idea.”

Cas smiled and crawled on the bed, straddling Dean’s hips. He leaned over and ghosted his lips over Dean’s. Dean felt his breath and couldn’t stop the whimper.

Then Cas was kissing him. Cas ran his tongue along the seam of Dean’s lips and Dean opened his mouth. Cas ran his tongue into Dean’s mouth, touching his tongue and then exploring every part of Dean’s mouth.

Dean grabbed Cas around the back of his neck and pulled him even closer. His cock rose to the occasion, making his pants way too tight. He broke the kiss and mumbled, “I’ve got too many clothes on…” Cas nodded.

Cas pulled Dean’s T shirt over his head and tossed it aside, Then he reached for Dean’s jeans. He popped the button open and unzipped. Dean lifted his hips and Cas pulled Dean’s jeans and boxers down and off. Cas sat back and looked at Dean’s junk.

“Very nice, Dean. Better than I even imagined.”

They went back to kissing, but this time, Cas kissed down Dean’s neck and to his nipples. Cas bit one, making Dean gasp. But then Cas licked over it and Dean moaned.

Cas kissed  Dean’s chest and worked his mouth down to Dean’s belly. Dean’s cock was leaking precum and was so hard it almost hurt. But Cas just kissed around it, and Dean moaned in frustration.

Cas smiled up at him. “Patience is a virtue, Dean.” Dean opened his mouth to make a snarky remark but didn’t when Cas sucked in one of his balls. Cas rolled his tongue around it and then took the other one in his mouth.

Dean let his legs fall apart and when Cas let his ball fall from his mouth, he pushed Dean’s legs up. Dean lifted them and gave full access to Cas.

Cas kissed the inside of Dean’s thigh, sucking a mark onto it. Dean felt like his head was going to explode. When Cas mumbled something about lube, Dean grabbed his bottle from under his pillow and handed it to Cas.

Cas poured some into his hand and slicked up his fingers. Dean watched him and whimpered again. Cas grinned, and then slid one finger into Dean. 

Dean let his head fall back and groaned. Cas added a finger in no time flat and searched for Dean’s sweet spot. When Dean gasped, Cas knew he’d found it.

Cas took his time working Dean open, and Dean was getting increasingly frustrated.

“Come on, Cas, please…”

Cas smiled that inscrutable smile. “Please what, Dean. What do you want?”

Dean growled, “I want your cock. In me. Now.”

Cas chuckled. “Oh, bossy…:” but he pulled his fingers out. Dean sighed.

When Cas shoved his cock into Dean, it felt for a minute like he was being split in half, but then it was so good… so wonderful that Dean could have cried.

“Goddamn, Cas, you feel so good…”

Cas grunted, “Yeah, baby, you feel so tight on my cock… gonna fuck you until you can’t sit down.”

Cas pulled all the way out and slammed back in, making Dean gasp and groan. The feeling was exquisite and Dean just grabbed the bedspread and tried to hang on. His cock was aching but he ignored it. At least until he felt like he was going to cum.

Dean had never before in his life cum untouched, just from being fucked. But the signs were unmistakable. His balls were tightening, the heat was starting to spread out from them to his gut and then in his cock and…

Dean came so hard he saw stars. He yelled. Not even a thought to who might hear him, he cried out and grabbed Cas’ arms in a death grip.

Dean felt his hole tighten down on Cas’ cock and he looked at Cas’ face. He had his eyes shut tight and a look that was clearly his O face. Dean felt Cas cum, felt it inside. Cas thrust wildly and then just stilled.

Dean whined when Cas pulled out, and Cas chuckled. “Don’t worry, needy boy, I recover very quickly, And I can see us doing that… a lot.”

Dean just smiled at him. Having a roommate totally rocked.

 


End file.
